020616- Hate the Players, Not the Game
athanasyGerent AG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 17:04 -- AG: Hey uh, Lδrreα AG: Hδw gδes thiηgs? AT: They prroceed. AT: My chest feells lless deathlly. AG: Oh uh, sαme fδr myself tδδ AG: I'm glαd yδu αre heαliηg up AG: Hδw well iηfδrmed αre yδu δη the situαtiδη? AG: Of uh... Everythiηg AT: Somewhat. AT: Which is to say I onlly have secondhand inforrmation frrom lless than relliablle sourrces AG: Well I hδpe I cαη be α mδre reliαble sδurce if yδu ηeed AT: Give me a status reporrt, then AG: Well tδ my kηδwledge, αppαreηtly Bδthwell shδwiηg up δut δf the cleαr blue hαs put Libby δη edge AG: feαriηg δur sαfety AT: I'm awarre of that AG: Sδ thαt is the reαsδηiηg behiηd the bigger teαms... Yeαh AG: Sδ we αre δver here δη my lαηd... I uh.. I suppδse yδu kηδw the ηew teαm cδmpδsitiδη? AT: Onlly somewhat AT: LLet's assume I don't. AG: Okαy, fαir pδiηt AG: Libby hαs set my teαm up with Lδrcαη, Seriδs, Kyle, Arty, Liskαr αηd myself AG: Oh αηd Mike... AG: Lilα is tαggiηg αlδηgside Arty δf cδurse AT: Right AG: Everyδηe else seems tδ be set δff with yδu αηd Nyαrlα AG: uηless prδblems αrise δf cδurse AG: Which uh... I dδ believe thαt might δccur AG: sδδηer δr lαter AT: What sorrt of prrobllems arre you worrried about AG: Well AG: Lδts αctuαlly AT: That's fairr AG: I dδη't thiηk Mike will dδ fαirly here, with Lδrcαη here thαt is AG: Aηd I feαr hδw much δf α prδblem cδuld αrise betweeη yδurself αηd Nyαrlα AT: Kylle may be ablle to hellp with Mike. AT: I'm suggesting ♦ AG: Hδpefully Kyle cαη help with the Mike prδblem, yes... AT: And AT: Forr what feells llike AT: The thousandth time, reallly AT: The Nyarrlla thing is underr contrrolll. AG: Okαy δkαy AG: I trust yδu AT: Why can't therre be even a LLITTLLE antipathy without everryone worrrying about what AT: Me killling him?? AT: Is that the concerrn AG: Nδ, ηδt frδm me AG: I'm wδrried mδre if sδme pδδr sαp gδt cαught iη the crδssfire betweeη yδu twδ AG: if thiηgs weηt dδwηhill thαt is AG: Which I dδη't thiηk is likely! AG: But best tδ keep it δη the sαfe side AT: Be morre worrried about Serrios and LLorrcan crreating prrobllems if we're tallking about crrossfirre AG: Okαy yes, perhαps AT: LLibby is a reasonablle individuall but she isn't a TRROLLL and can't be expected to handlle things as a trrolll woulld AG: Lδrcαη feαrs thαt αs well AT: Someone needs to ♣ them AT: LLike I'm entirrelly serrious about this AT: Not you AG: δf cδurse ηδt me AT: Yourr ♥ with LLorrcan is too imporrtant to herr AG: Yes AG: Alsδ thαt wδuld meαη I hαve tδ like Seriδs AG: which I dδη't AT: I don't trrust the humans forr that, though maybe Kylle coulld AT: You don't have to llike someone to ♣ forr them AG: Mαybe AG: But the thδught δf beiηg iη α quαdrαηt with him mαkes my spiηe shiver AG: Well yδu kηδw I trust yδur judgemeηt thδugh AT: Yes. AT: And I apprreciate that AG: Thαηk yδu AG: Dδ yδu suppδse Liskαr cδuld be eηδugh tδ club betweeη Seriδs αηd Lδrcαη? If yδu dδη't trust the humαηs fδr it? AG: I meαη, like yδu sαid, sαve fδr Kyle AT: She coulld AT: I need to tallk to herr AT: About AT: A llot. AG: I wδuld suggest αηyδηe δη yδur teαm perhαps, but this defiηitely ηeeds αη iηpersδη αpprδαch if it ηeeds it sδ bαdly AT: Yes. AG: Sδ I guess thαt sδlves the bit δf the stαtus updαte deαliηg with teαms? AG: I guess AT: I suppose AT: Has anything ellse changed? AG: Well... There is α sδrt δf fαmiηe gδiηg δη here, δη my lαηd AG: I guess it is iη the ηαme thδugh AG: Fαmiηe αηd Feldspαr AG: αηd uh AG: we've beeη tαsked tδ kill αη iηfαηt, α mere wriggler\ AT: What AT: What's an infant AG: Smαller squishier humαηs, but uh... I dδη't thiηk it is α humαη iη this cαse AG: I meαη, uηless it is AT: It can't be both a young human and a young trrolll AT: Arre you trrying to say that it's a young SOMETHING AG: Yes AG: Mαybe AG: I dδη't kηδw, hαveη't seeη it yet AG: but we hαve tδ kill it either wαy AT: HAVE to? AG: Yes hαve tδ AG: Oh wαit, αre yδu iηquiriηg if it is ηecessαry? AT: Yes AG: Oh AG: well thαt is αlsδ α yes AT: Peoplle act as though they arre absollutelly requirred to do something when otherr options remain AT: Though if it must die it must die AT: But allways rememberr to make surre that you're considerring everrything AT: Therre is allways a choice AG: Well, its mδre sδ I put us iη debt tδ the prδprietδr δf the geηerαl gδδds stδre, thαt we uh... HAVE tδ kill it AT: You coulld killl the prroprrietorr instead AT: Orr you coulld run away AG: Well... AG: I guess sδ AT: Therre arre allways otherr choices AT: Yourr hand is not absollutelly forrced by ANYTHING AT: Norr is anyone contrrollling you AG: He is the δηly sδurce δf fδδd here, sδ ruηηiηg isη't the best δptiδη AG: We cδuld pαy him AG: but uh AG: very iηsαηe prices AT: Just rememberr that you have options AT: And make surre the otherrs rememberr that too AT: Put yourr thinkpans togetherr. You'lll figurre something out. AG: Whαt wδuld yδu suggest we dδ? AG: I trust yδur judgemeηt here, better thαη miηe αt leαst AT: I don't know enough about the situation AT: I woulld be warry of someone demanding something llike that, though AT: Especiallly if they're trrying to make it yourr onlly option AG: Seriδs did meηtiδη it αt the time thαt it wαs iηcredibly weird thαt he wαs quite... Well FAT.. Giveη thαt the lαηd is iη α fαmiηe AT: Rememberr AT: YOU arre the Pllayerrs AT: We arre morre than them AT: Ourr LLifes arre differrent AT: Don't llet them strrongarrm you. AG: Okαy AG: yδu're right AT: But don't antagonize them AT: Just rememberr who is pllaying the game AG: Well... Nδw I feel sδrt δf αwkwαrd thαt I αccepted the tαsk wheη it wαs preseηted αt hαηd AG: But there wαs α dire ηeed fδr fδδd αt the time AG: Lδrreα, αm I α fδδl? AT: I doubt it AT: Just rememberr to think AT: The abillity to think as things prrogrress is VITALL AT: Betterr to llearrn that now than llaterr AG: I didη't thiηk αt the time, just fδδd wαs δη my thiηkpαη wheη I mαde thαt chδice... Mαde α chδice with ηδ iηput frδm αηyδηe else befδrehαηd.. AT: Rememberr that we're on teams forr a reason, too. AT: Don't llet that escape you AT: Wrrite yourrsellf a note if you have to AG: I kηδw I kηδw... AT: I know that you know now AT: The point is keeping trrack of that in the heat of the moment AG: Yes.. AG: I meαη, thαηk yδu very much fδr helpiηg briηg this tδ light fδr me AG: I meαη, Seriδs mαde αη αttempt, but... AG: He's Seriδs AT: I think yourr antipathy forr him may be somewhat mispllaced AT: You don't have to llike him by any means AT: But don't llet it interrferre with the welllbeing of the grroup AG: I... Yeαh.. AG: perhαps AT: Take what he says with a grrain of sallt if you want, but rememberr that as farr as actions, he hasn't done anything horrriblle that I'm awarre of AT: LLike surre, sometimes he's morre dense than the corre of a pllanet but that's not a crrime AG: I guess sδ AG: I guess I shδuld αsk yδu if yδu hαve αηy develδpmeηts δη yδur eηd? Still αt Aαishα's hive, right? AT: Yes AT: Verry llittlle has changed herre AT: I need to purrsue a few leads regarrding a few things AG: I meαη, I guess thαt is α gδδd thiηg AT: But outside of that, it is quiet AG: α few leαds? Whαt kiηd δf leαds? AT: I can't go into it right now AT: They may be imporrtant AT: They may not be AT: We willl see AG: Will yδu keep me iηfδrmed if yδu leαrη αηythiηg theη? If δηly there is α sαfe wαy tδ cδηvey it AT: I may AG: I wδuld very much αppreciαte it if yδu cδuld αt leαst AT: It prrobablly won't be anything imporrtant AG: Its still iηfδrmαtiδη AG: αηd αηy bit helps AT: It allso may be something that it woulld be betterr forr you to not know AT: I hope you trrust my judgement in that regarrd AG: I trust yδur judgemeηt AG: If yδu feel like its sδmethiηg better I ηδt kηδw? I trust yδur judgemeηt iη thαt regαrd, yes AT: Okay AG: Well gδδd luck iη fiηdiηg thδse leαds theη AT: I've allrready found the lleads AT: It's just folllowing them that may sparrk compllications AG: Well... Be cαreful theη AG: Like I've sαid iη the pαst, I dδη't wαηt tδ cδllect δη yδur skeletδη just yet AG: I meαη, Nyαrlα αlreαdy δwes me his AT: Of courrse AT: Dying is prretty farr down my llist of things that I'm llooking to experrience AG: Thαts gδδd AG: Nyαrlα seems tδ plαce it quite high δη his list, tryiηg tδ cδηviηce me it wαsη't αll sδ bαd AG: I'm glαd yδu hαve α bit mδre cδmmδη seηse AT: That's because he's shunted the prrice of alll of his mistakes onto otherrs AT: And seems indignant when someone refuses to ignorre the fact that he's serriouslly fucked up a LLOT of things AT: Frranklly if it wasn't thrreatening everryone ellse it woulld be hillarrious? AG: I've yet tδ fiηd αηythiηg δf this situαtiδη tδ be deemed hilαriδus AG: but yes, I αgree thαt he's beeη pretty bαd αt cαstiηg his prδblems AT: Yes. AG: But I dδη't see him stδppiηg thαt treηd αηytime sδδη AT: That's why I'm refusing to just LLET him act llike he's in the right AG: If ηeeded, I cαη tell Lδrcαη tδ help keep Nyαrlα δff his high hδδfbeαst if yδu'd like AG: sδ its ηδt δηly yδurself wδrkiηg tδ ηδt let him αct his wαy AT: That woulld prrobablly hellp AG: I'll tell her tδ dδ sδ theη AT: Thank you forr that AG: ηδt α prδblem AG: Aηythiηg thαt I cαη dδ tδ help the Nyαrlα situαtiδη, I'll put iη the extrα effδrt tδ dδ sδ AT: It's harrdlly imporrtant in the llong terrm AT: Just keep an eye out AG: I will AT: Good. AT: Take carre of them forr me, allrright? AG: I will, yes AG: yδu tαke cαre δf yδurself αs well AT: That's the pllan AG: gδδd AG: I guess I will tαlk tδ yδu lαter theη Lδrreα AG: thαηk yδu fδr everythiηg sδ fαr AT: I'm gllad to hellp AG: Gδδdbye Lδrreα, δηce αgαiη stαy sαfe -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:01 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Eribus